Problematique
by Bees Knees And Crab Eggs
Summary: Blair is a cold hearted gun builder who was born and grew up on the savage planet of Pandora. She was living a simple life with her friend Jin before she met the Vault Hunters. Joining Mordecai, Lilith, Roland and Brick, Blair experiences new adventures, unexpected love and some unfortunate tragedies as she and the vault hunters discover the truth.
1. Chapter 1

_****__**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's me, well I guessed you assumed that but whatever. This is my first time writing a fanfiction so it's not that good, actually, it's horrible! Read with caution. I haven't wrote in a while due to school and issues but it has always been a passion of mine so I shall leave you with this! Enjoy! Please review if you have the time!**_

* * *

_**Problematique**_

_**Chapter 1  
**_

The sun blared down upon the weathered tent, its heat radiating through the fabric, reaching within.

"Oomph"

Blair rolled over onto her back as she kicked the thin blanket off her. Sitting upwards, Blair cracked her neck before rising to her feet. Reaching down onto the dirty crippled table, Blair collected her bracelets and rifle, slinging it across her back. She slid the three bracelets onto her left wrist before exiting the tent.

"Well good morning Mammoth"

Blair cracked her head to the left to be greeted with the familiar face of Jin, his muscular body crouched over his rocket launcher on the ground. Jin was Blair's best friend, well, her only friend who was still alive on this planet. Blair scowled at the man, walking past him towards her runner.

"Where you headin?" he asked wiping his shaggy golden hair back. Blair turned towards Jin with a blank look.

"Fyrestone.." she replied blankly, turning to the key, reving the runner. Jin raised to his feet before running over to the runner and clambering into the gunner's seat. She sighed silently, obviously irritated by her new company. She was hoping for a day of peace but it seemed too late now. She revved the runner before throwing the runner into full speed down the track.

The runner halted to a sudden stop outside of the small town's metal barriers. Blair usually would have run over the barriers but today she felt more sympathy than usual after the incident that occurred. She pulled her rifle out from behind her seat before throwing onto her back. She started towards the town, halting as she heard Jin crash towards the dirt ground. "Idiot…" She continued, leaving the slightly injured Jin behind.

"Blair!" A familiar booming voice echoed from one of the buildings within the town. Blair picked up her ears before recognising the voice of whom she recognised was Marcus. His wobbling belly greeted her as she smiled gently at the dealer.

"How nice to see you again!" he said as he threw his hands up in the air. He took a step closer before leaning in to Blair's face.

"I trust you have completed the little errand I sent you on" he asked, adding emphasis to the word errand in hope that she would understand. Blair retrieved a small pistol from her messenger bag, handing it to Marcus. He took it gently, admiring the work.

"It's made of the best metals I could find" Blair started, watching as Marcus held the weapon with amazement. "Recoil reduction of 60%, Damage of 379 and extra corrosive damage for extra measure" Blair added with pride as she too, admired her work. Blair had worked on numerous guns before, for both bandits and Marcus but she too, had to admit this was one of her best. Marcus turned the gun in his hand before turning back to Blair, complimenting her with a reassuring nod.

"I knew you would not fail me Blair" he boomed, delivering a heavy pat on the back. A slight shuffle from behind reassured Blair that Jin had made it from the runner to the town in one piece. The skag nests in the gully were quite fierce, and even though she knew Jin could take care of himself, she liked to make sure. Jin moved up from behind Blair, his eyes too moving towards her greatest work.

"That's what you have been working on isn't it?" he asked, moving next to her. She replied with a slight nod as she turned back to Marcus. She raised her hand to Marcus, her face asking for his item in return. Marcus glanced at her hand to her face before echoing out a loud bellow of laughter.

"Oh, I can never fool you Blair!" he said as he pulled out an excessive amount of money from his pocket. He licked his fingers before counting the money carefully, being sure not to give too much. Blair eagerly took the cash from Marcus in exchange with a nod from Marcus.

"Good doing business with you Blair" Marcus said as he swirled the gun in his hand.

"Have you met the vault hunters yet?" he asked with a cheerful tone. Blair looked slightly confused, confused perhaps before shaking her head. "Vault hunters are actually real?" The vault had been a myth Blair had known since childhood. A great vault with loot, fame and women (Or men for the women). Her father told her about it as a child, and being the stubborn girl she was, she believed it. But she wasn't the only one apparently. The news of vault hunters slightly intrigued her, and apparently Jin too.

"There are actual vault hunters here!" Jin exclaimed.

Marcus nodded. "Maybe you two could find them and offer them a hand or two. I've heard that Helena Pierce is hassling them with her chores and errands." Blair turned her back against Marcus before heading back towards the runner. Jin's eyes followed her before turning back to Marcus.

"We probably will. We have to deliver some stuff at New Haven anyway" Jin said politely before shaking hands with the dealer. "Thanks for the news" Marcus patted Jin on the back before waving to him. "Good luck in your adventure!" Marcus added.

Jin rested against the runner which Blair was perched upon, her hands running along her rifle. "Are we still headed for New Haven?" Blair turned towards Jin who was kicking a large rock across the dirt ground, his blue eyes focused. She turned away, replying with a slight nod. Their relationship had changed since the incident. She wasn't sure if it was the incident directly or it was the fact Jin pretended like nothing had happened, but something made her angry. Or perhaps it was the fact that she was making such a big deal over nothing. She shook her head before sliding down into the driver's seat. She heard Jin climb into the gunner's seat, sinking down into the small hole out of sight. She missed the times when he sat in the passenger seat next to her but she assumed that was forever lost now.

* * *

Jin jumped out of the runner quickly, running ahead of Blair as the runner exploded behind them, the debris crashing down near them. An explosion of bullets fired overhead as the two took cover behind a large boulder. She peered over the boulder, observing the scene. She placed her finger of the trigger, her eye at the scope as she took in her first victim. A normalm average bandit, cocky as could be, paced around the camp, his pistol placed upon his shoulder. Blair took deep breathes as she aimed at the bandit's head. She was in control. The bandit's life was hers; she had the choice to end his life here, and chose she did. A bullet blasted from the rifle barrel as Blair squeezed the trigger. Staying on track, the bullet found its target, lodging itself into the miniscule brain of the bandit. Blair looked up from the scope to see her work. The other bandits dove into cover at the sight of their fellow comrade dead. A small chuckle from Jin alarmed her as she turned his way. "I'm going in" he whispered to her. Jin pulled himself to his feet, his pistols in hand as he raced towards the bandit camp.

"Locked and loaded bitches!" he screamed as gun fire spread across the camp.

Blair peered through her scope. The bandits laid dead along the ground as Jin looted their dead bodies. Blair let out a small smile as she raised herself from their cover. A new case of bullets was loaded into her rifle as she made her way to Jin who was occupied observing his newly looted rifle. Blair's feet crunched under the dirt ground, alarming Jin. He raised the rifle towards Blair who took it into her hands, admiring it with caution. Most bandits guns were supplied by the ?Alias Corporation, who supplied cheap and non-durable guns but this gun didn't seem to be of Alias type. Blair placed the rifle along the ground, her hand running over the details.

"826 damage, recoil reduction of 83% with shock elemental damage." Jin peered over Blair's hunched body as she calculated the gun's statistics. She sighed deeply before pulling the rifle off the ground. A sudden bump into Jin knocked Blair to the ground, her rifle smashing onto the ground.

"My rifle!" Blair hunched over her broken rifle, holding the scattered pieces of the rifle in her hands.

"I'm so sorry Blair, I didn…."

"Just shut up" Blair picked up her rifle, pushing roughly past Jin as she left the bandit camp. Jin shook his head slightly before rushing up to Blair, taking her hand in his own.

"Blair…"

Blair pulled her hand out of his grip violently, not daring to make any eye contact. "Just leave me alone" She headed further up the road, towards the growing buildings in the horizon.

"Jesus Christ!" Jin slammed a fist on the remaining debris of their runner. Blair flinched at his sudden outburst before halting in her path. Jin caught up to her, an angry aura spreading off him. Blair turned away from him as they walked silently down the road, weapons in hands. She wasn't sorry for her outburst. He knew it was her favourite rifle, in fact, he was the one that bought it for her. But something inside, inside her cold heart hurt, as if punctured. Something she had only felt once, with Jin. During that incident. A slight growl from Jin brought Blair back to reality as they entered the small town known as New Haven.

"Finally..." Jin exclaimed, rushing ahead of her.

"Jin..." Jin halted, turning back to the blushing Blair. She never blushed, she never felt any emotions, only to Jin and he knew the signs when she was upset. He sighed before taking her in his arms and holding her tightly.

"It's okay Blair..." he reassured. Blair tied her arms around Jin, embracing his warmth. This was the Jin she knew, this was the Jin she loved, at least what she knew of love.. Blair responded to Jin's sympathy only to be muffled by his chest.

"What?"

Blair pulled herself away from Jin. She turned to his eyes, it's cool gaze causing her to smile. "Your such an idiot" A sudden punch to his left arm caused him to laugh as they made their way further into the town together.


	2. An Errand To Be Done

**Authors Note- So hey guys! It's taken me a while to upload another chapter and might take more time to upload chapter three just because it's exam time over here in Australia so it's a rush and I don't like rushing my stories. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you kidding me!"

A deep sigh flowed from Helena who stood patiently at her desk, trying to ignore the common outburst of the sniper. She turned to who she assumed was the leader, judging by his military mannerism. "Roland, if these errands are not to be completed, you will not get permission to pass onto Tannis" Roland stared at the New Haven leader with a displeased look on his face, trying to keep his cool.

"Is that understood?"

"Yes"

A smile passed across the disfigured face of Helena as she picked up a nearby notebook, scanning the pages quickly until arriving at her destination. "Your first mission is just to restore the generators" she started, reading from the list carefully.

"Turn on these stupid generators again! I swear your just turning them off to piss me off!"

"I'll place the locations of the generators on your map now" Helena replied, ignoring once again Mordecai's outburst as he proceeded to pull out his hair in anger and frustration. The heat in the room had increased along with the tension between the New Haven leader and the other two as Helena placed a hand out to Roland who eagerly shook it to bind the deal.

"Oh come on Amigo" Roland turned to his companion who he assumed was displeased judging by his comments and not the face hidden behind the mask. Rarely, Mordecai had a reason to be angry like this. Helena had been pestering them for days now by sending them on useless errands, holding the gate to move further into the borderlands closed until satisfied. But they needed to get to Tannis, she's the only one who can help them get to the vault.

Silenced by Roland, Mordecai decided against cursing their only lead to Tannis and leaving the stuffy building instead. The sun outside was just as hot as it was inside, perhaps even more hot and even more dangerous. The sun shone down through sky as it always did, blistering the dry ground the sniper walked upon. A bird squawked above in the air before circling down to Mordecai and gently landing on the padding on his shoulder.

"Hey girl, Where you been?" Judging by her bloodied beak, he assumed she had been feeding, Bandit or Skag, she preferred either. He reached his gloved hand up to her neck, scratching and ruffling her feathers much to her delight. He rested his arms on his legs as he looked up towards the sun, his goggles providing some protection.

"I just wish someone would get this pestering bitch off our backs already!"

* * *

She had had enough now, he was testing the little patience her fragile body could handle. With a rough hand, Blair grasped Marcus's collar, shaking him violently. She wasn't in the mood for games and defiantly not from her best customer. The frightened man raised his scruffy hands slowly into the air, a spiteful reassuring smile on his face as he calmed the girl down gently.

"Of course I have your money Blair" he reassured, pulling out his cash from his pocket and emptying it into Blair's hand which waited patiently. She counted the money, making sure the bastard hadn't fooled her once again. Once she was relieved that Marcus had indeed given her the right amount of cash, she slid the bundle into her messenger bag before turning to Jin who was observing the pictures that hung on the wall of the tiny shop. She glanced back at Marcus, whose cheeky expression had quickly returned before deciding to leave the two, leaving the air open to a conversation between the two men.

"She seems a little more…" Marcus scrambled for the right words. "Aggressive?"

Jin leaned on the counter, his elbow supporting his head as he listened to Marcus. The man behind the counter examined his newly acquired pistol as he awaited his answer, running his greased hands over the barrel of the gun. "She's just stressed at the moment" he inquired, standing upright as he stretched his back from the building pain. "Don't take it as anything personal" Marcus glanced from the gun to Jin before placing the gun down, reverting his full attention to the boy.

"You coming already?"

Blair had entered the shop and stood leaning against the doorway, her arms covered across her chest in an intimidating form. Jin turned from Marcus to Blair, nodding quickly before reverting to Marcus. The shop keeper delivered a heavy pat to the back as he bid his farewell to Jin before disappearing into the back of the shop. Jin headed towards Blair before heading out into the Pandora weather, its hot sun scorching his exposed skin. Blair headed ahead of Jin, halting at the bounty board where three errands floated around. Blair examined the errands, comparing the difficulty and rewards before finally choosing one that suited her.

"Let's do this one" she said, pointing at the Reaver mission. Jin observed the statistics of the mission momentarily before nodding in agreement with his partner, touching the errand to accept the mission. A metal clashing sound alerted Jin to be greeted with the sight of Dr Zed's claptrap, much to Jin's disappointment.

"Hello Claptrap" Blair had taken a seat in front of the tiny metal robot, gently patting it's head even though she knew it couldn't feel it. Some mechanical mumblings escaped the robot as it thanked the girl. Honestly, Jin couldn't stand the robots. The voice alone of them wanted to make Jin commit suicide and he was sure this was the case for 99% of Pandora's population.

* * *

"You are a total dumbass you know that?"

Mordecai scowled at his newly acquired company as Lilith took her place next to him, her eyes distracted by the midget bandit camp to the North of them. "I'm just tired doing all of Helena's little errands" he replied, turning towards Lilith, his goggles and mask covering his facial expression. "We're vault hunters" he added, turning towards the horizon, away from Lilith's striking gaze. "Not Helena's little minions" He noticed as the siren laughed silently at how pathetic he was, he would have laughed too if he weren't genuinely mad at Helena and all the other shit about New Haven. The sniper picked up a nearby rock, adjusting its heat before skimming it off the roof out of sight.

"What the Fuck!"

Blair rubbed her head, easing it from the pain she had just encountered. She glanced around her surroundings, searching for the source of the rock before finding her destination. She scrambled up the metal stairs, the rails too hot to touch as Jin followed close behind, a worried look expressing his face. She noticed as two people stood along the roofs edge, casually conversing with each other. She was sure it was one of them.

"Who do you think you are throwing rocks at people?" she scowled, catching the attention of the sniper and siren. The two turned to each other, both confused at the outburst from the tiny girl. Lilith glared at Mordecai, obviously angered by the fact they had received a new problem on their hands. Bloodwing had descended and sat patiently on her master's shoulder, eyeing their newly acquired company, ready to attack at any moment.

"Listen amigo, it was a simple mistake, but can I say something?" Mordecai assured, stating his case as he watched Blair. Blair's angered expression didn't smudge, instead proving to be even more angered. With a quick nod, she granted the sniper's permission to continue, immediately regretting it. The sniper grinned with a smug look on his face as he began to continue.

"It was one hell of a shot!"

Blair jolted forth, grabbing the sniper's vest, her fist about to meet his face before being pulled back by Jin. Mordecai stumbled back, managing to keep his balance as his hand reacted, reaching for his pistol. Lilith halted Mordecai's quick reaction, placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him both balanced and calm him before delivering a hard blow to his crotch, leaving the sniper to whimper in pain.

"My name's Lilith and the dickhead who hit you…" Lilith gestured to the whimpering sniper before turning back to Blair. "He's Mordecai, we're the new vault hunters" Blair's ears picked up on the news of the vault hunters, the information intriguing her slightly as she watched the two carefully. Jin wasn't as nearly calm as Blair as he quickly jolted at the vault hunters excitedly.

"You're the vault hunters!" Blair sighed at the outburst of Jin, turning her attention away from the vault hunters and instead focusing on the horizon. Mordecai whimpered as he stood upright, having only slightly recovered from the unexpected attack before nodding to Jin in reply.

"So you two are searching for the vault…..here on Pandora?"

Blair watched as Lilith turned to her partner who was occupied with Bloodwing before replying to Jin's question. "There are more of us and yes, we are searching for the vault"

"Hence the name vault hunters genius" Mordecai added sarcastically, avoiding eye contact with the strange girl. Blair brought her attention back to Mordecai, losing all interest in the vault hunters. "Well, it still doesn't give you a reason to throw rocks at people" She scowled as she headed for the stairs. Blair halted in her tracks as a dark shadow cast over her, a muscular body in her tracks. Blair tilted her head back, blaring into the sun as she turned her attention to what she could only describe as a beast, its arms crossed in front of her.

"Sup Brick!"

Brick leaned down to Blair whose face was still quite stunned by the unexpected surprise before gently brushing past her to join his fellow friends. "This is Brick, he's also a vault hunter" Blair quietly turned, still stunned as she re-joined Jin to observe the new member.

"How many of you are there?"

"Four"

A voice came from behind them, rough but soft at the same time as the six turned towards their new company. The soldier greeted the two with a salute before joining the others as they observed Jin and Blair.

"Hello soldiers, my name is Roland, I am also a vault hunter along with my fellow companions"

Blair examined the four carefully, making sure not to miss any detail of the vault hunters. Brick, or as Blair liked to nickname the beast, stood the tallest, his exaggerated muscular arms pulsing as he clenched his fists which sported a lovely looking pair of bolt grasps. A tight black tank top covered his chest along with a pair of jeans slightly weathered by the planet's harsh conditions. His facial features were rough yet Blair suspected he had a soft side. He didn't have much hair, just a miniscule amount covering his head as he cracked his head to the side to relive the building muscle pain.

Moving to the right, Blair observed the woman, slightly jealous of her beauty, just slightly. Her short red hair was styled quite unusually yet was one of her most striking features aside her tattooed arms and breasts which were most likely the most appealing feature to most of Pandora's disgusting men. A pink tank top sat underneath a short yellow jacket, both filthy with dust and dried blood. She wore tight fitting pants with her favourite pistol holstered on her right thigh along with a pair of durable brown boots. Her lips were bright red with lipstick, not blood as Blair had first assumed. But the most unusual part of the woman was the blue tattoos which ran down her left arm, curving and marking its way on Lilith's chest as well. Blair was intrigued to learn more about Lilith or just her heritage as she had a suspicion they weren't going to get along very well in the future.

Next to Lilith was who Blair knew was the leader, Roland. She suspected he was an ex-soldier or something by both the way he addressed himself and the way he dressed. He wore a military type cap on his head which, as the same as Brick, didn't sport any hair that she could see, much to the curiosity of Blair as well as a pair of sun glasses. Moving down, a red scarf curled around the soldier's neck, obviously weathered and dusted as the colour had long faded. On his right shoulder, a large metal barge type object which Blair suspected was a shield type object sat. A black skull tattoo was pierced on Roland's left arm, just above his thick black durable gloves as he rested them on his hips as he waited penitently for Blair. Along his right arm and left leg, more armour clung, clinging onto the dark skin of the soldier. The man looked well trained and prepared much to Blair's delight. She liked a smart person, especially on Pandora where 99% of the miniscule population were idiot bandits.

Finally she turned to the last and final vault hunter, Mordecai. The thin pale man stood motionlessly as he called Bloodwing down with a single quick gesture. The ravaging bird flew down, landing softly on her master's shoulder as it eyed the company. The sniper wore a tight mask on his head which covered most of his face with the exception of his mouth which bore a heavily styled goatee on his chin. The back of his hair was dark brown and was slightly spiked, pulled back into a ponytail to keep it from distracting his face. He wore what Blair assumed was a vest, more likely bulletproof which was strapped right around his chest. Around his waist, a faded red cloth type fabric sat, holding up his utility belt of ammo. Black canvas type jeans were his choice of pants along with a shin pad and gun holster on his right leg. More armour preoccupied his left arm whilst on his left a black glove positioned itself with a knife holster swung over his back.

"Are you two Jin and Blair?"

Blair turned her attention back to Roland who was waiting for his answer. Blair simply nodded, not surprised Marcus had already sent word they were coming in the short amount of time. She noticed as Roland's three other companions turned hastily towards their leader, obviously confused by the earlier question. As Roland shot down their questions, Blair had turned towards her own companion. Jin had calmed down by now on the outside, but on the inside, he could hardly contain his excitement, much to Blair's disappointment. The vault hunters had finished interrogating Roland and re organised their line across the roof, their stance both somewhat intimidating and welcoming.

"You were sent by Marcus were you not?" Roland asked Blair, ignoring the giggly Jin. Blair nodded once again, not in the mood to talk to any of the hunters. Blair noticed Mordecai had shifted in his position, edging closer to her.

"So..." he started, looking around the deserted town, taking another foot closer. "You're going to fix our Helena problem? Just like that?"

She had suspected Mordecai would be the one to ask the questions, the hard ones at that. Blair shifted her eyes over the four before turning to Jin. She turned back, nodding once again, her face a blank canvas. Mordecai glanced back to his companions before shrugging his shoulders and re positioning himself back into the line.

"She's all yours I guess"

The four smiled and nodded gently in a synchronised manner before gently brushing past the two, no sign of a thanks in sight. Blair noticed as Jin turned to follow the vault hunters but she kept her concentration on the horizon presented in front of her before perching herself on the roof.

"Wait"

Roland turned towards Jin whose excitable manner had somewhat dimished by now and was replaced with a determination of some sort. "We want something in return for fixing your Helena problem"

Roland wasn't surprised with the offer but still a deep sigh escaped him as he thought carefully. His companions had left him and were waiting near the Catch-A-Ride, more or less talking about the Vault or Tannis or in Mordecai's case, bitching about Helena.

"So what do you want?" Roland started, the thoughts of what Jin wanted rolling off his tongue. "Money, Booze, Girls, Weapons. What is it?" Jin simply shook the offers off with a shake of the head.

"We want to go with you…To the Vault"

Roland was caught off guard by the sudden offer. No one had ever asked for something like that before. It was usually money or weapons, but this, this was different. Jin waited patiently, awaiting Roland's own offer. The offer sank into Roland's mind as he rattled it around. The girl seemed to have a short temper and would most probably be good with a gun but she could get easily angered by any of the others and that would be a disaster. But with the guy around, she seemed calmed. He himself seemed intelligent and wise, most probably a close combat fighter than a ranged like Roland suspected the girl would be but he seemed slow and could be easily caught. Roland snapped back into reality as Bloodwing squawked overhead, signalling it was the time to head out.

"I have to talk to the others first, this offer will need to wait"

"Well then this Helena resolution is going to have to wait too"

Jin stared blankly at the soldier, his arms crossed over his chest. Roland raised a finger to Jin, gesturing him to wait before heading over to his friends with a displeased look on his face. Brick, Lilith and Mordecai watched as their leader headed towards them, all as impatient as the others.

"It's about time you got moving fancy pants" Mordecai mocked, jumping into the driver's seat of the rusty runner. Lilith turned to the sniper, angered by the fact he had occupied his seat. "You ain't driving Mordy, you're sniping, now move it!" Mordecai glared at the siren before following the command, swinging out of the driver's seat and into the turret seat, annoyed as Bloodwing ascended into the sky above.

"We can't leave yet"

The trio turned to Roland, watching as he halted and gestured them towards him. They followed the order, positioning themselves around Roland. "We've got a small problem" Mordecai shot a glance towards Roland, suspecting the worse. "What's the problem?" Roland sighed deeply as he prepared for the outbursts of his comrades.

"Blair and Jin want to join us"

"What!"

"No fuckin way!"

Mordecai and Lilith rumbled at Roland, throwing objections in every direction. Brick watched, leaning on the runners' bonnet as the other vault hunters argued, his voice quiet and silent. He had no objections to be honest. He liked the little girl, she reminded him of his sister. Roland hushed Mordecai and Lilith with a slap to the back of either's heads, shutting them both up immediately. "It's either we take them or Helena's going to give us her missions" Both Mordecai and Lilith growled silently, cursing the situation they were in. Roland watched them, both with angered faces. He knew what their answers were going to be, they weren't stupid and Brick seemed to have no objections. Mordecai shrugged his shoulders slightly before turning back to the runner.

"Fine…" Lilith followed after him, mumbling under her breath. "Whatever…"

"Then it's settled" Roland started, grateful the outburst didn't last too long. "We will meet up with them further on…"Jin greeted Roland with a quick nod as Roland made his way back. "Do we have a deal?" Roland turned his attention towards Blair on the roof before glancing back at Jin. "We will meet up with you after you have done the missions" Jin smiled, nodding at Roland. Roland took to the driver's seat of the second runner, Brick in the turret before revving off, leaving Blair and Jin to finish up.


End file.
